mobius_paradoxfandomcom-20200216-history
Mobius Paradox Wiki
Welcome to the Paradox! A parallel version of Mobius Prime that's just a little different. Hello! This wiki exists to better the Mobius Paradox universe, and if you have an Original Fan Character you'd like to see in this Wiki, feel free to write a page! What is the Paradox? Mobius Paradox, also known as "the Paradox" or "The Paradox Dimension", is a parallel version of Mobius Prime. While both Mobius Prime and the Paradox are parts the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom, the Paradox is only canon in the novella Sonic Legacy, the fan film Sonic Paradox, the Mobius Paradox Roleplay Community, and the YouTube series Ren the Fox. This dimension is also growing in popularity with Original Character creators wanting to give their creations a place consistent with the Sonic franchise. The Paradox has a few major differences, such as the exclusion of major characters from Mobius Prime and the inclusion of new characters and organizations. Timeline The Civil War era (3175 - 3237) * 3175 - Maria Kintobor dies and A.R.K. is abandoned * 3202 - Snively Kintobor is born * 3212 - Pollux escapes the ARK * 3217 - Antoine and Bark are born * 3221 - Princess Sally is born * 3222 - Nikki, Sync, Renard, Reymond, and Mighty are born * 3226 - Nikki Ellidy dies / Nicole is encypted to Mobotropolis Grand Database * 3227 - The Chronos Society is founded * 3229 - Furville, Acropolis is deemed Animal-Free * 3230 - Snively graduates from the University of Metropolis * 3233 - Princess Sally runs away / Antoine joins Polluxites * 3235 - Red joins Chronos / Nicole is discovered by Reymond and Vector The Years of Peace (3237 - 3262) * 3238 - Nicole is given a physical form and her name is returned to Nikki * 3240 - Breezie the Hedgehog opens Breezie Casino * 3241 - Renard and Nikki are married * 3244 - Raiden Glory marries Claira the Cat * 3245 - Kasai Glory is born / Glory City is founded * 3252 - First HELIX Corporation plant finished The Year of Chaos (3262) * Antoine develops Cardiovascular Immobility Syndrome * Renard dies * Nikki is reverted back to her computer form by Rotor the Walrus in order to save her life. * Pollux takes over the Kingdom of Acorn * Knothole is officially founded The Year of Revolution (3267) * Argyle, Lara-Su, Skye, Melody, and Jacques are sent to the Paradox * Pollux and Naugus are defeated indefinitely * The Kingdom of Acorn is re-established * Queen Sally Acorn funds rebuilding of the Glory Empire in peace treaty * The Knights of Chronos are founded with Bean as first Knight The Years of Freedom (3267 -) * 3275 - Domino the Mouse reopens the Breezie Casino * 3300 - The Chronos Society is officially disbanded / Knights of Chronos renamed to Knights of Kronos * 3306 - Breezeblocks inherits the Breezie Casino, changes name to Breezeblocks-Ritz Casino * 3312 - Silver is born * 3313 - Matilda Dawson is born * 3327 - Silver and Blaze become Knights of Kronos Known People A Antoine d'Coolette the Coyote (Paradox) Angela Pink (Amelia Rose) the Hedgehog Arthur Crumbie Queen Alexis Acorn B Bark the Polar Bear (Paradox) Bean the Dynamite (Paradox) Breezeblocks the Bear Breezie the Hedgehog C Sir Charles Hedgehog Chuckles the Tiger Claira Glory (Paradox) Colin "Snively" Kintobor (Paradox) Comet Heavens the Fox Cream the Rabbit (Paradox) D Daniel Lupo the Wolf Domino White the Mouse Dragon the Wolf E Prince Elias Acorn Espio the Chameleon (Paradox) F FTL the Cyborg Wolf Fury "Red" the Hedgehog G Greenus the Hedgehog H Heather the Wolf Honey the Cat (Paradox) Hyphen the Hyena J Jillian Johnson the Ferret K Kasai Glory (Paradox) L Lunalight the Cat Lyle Prower the Fox M Maria Kintobor Matilda Dawson the Cat MetalPlasma 2.0 Michael Dawson the Hedgehog (Paradox) Mighty the Armadillo (Paradox) Miles "Nixx" Ellidy the Lynx Mordu the Wolf N Nack the Weasel a.k.a. Fang the Sniper (Paradox) Nikki d'Allan (Nicole the Holo-Lynx) P Pollux the Hedgehog R Raiden Glory (Paradox) Red "Ruby" Rose the Hedgehog Renard "Ren" d'Allan the Fox Reymond Prower the Fox (Paradox) Ritz "Traveller" Gerald the Raccoon Rotor the Walrus (Paradox) Ryo Seranisin S Sally Acorn the Squirrel (Paradox) Shadow the Hedgehog (Paradox) Shardstorm the Hedgehog Sierra Glory (Paradox) Silver the Hedgehog Slade the Dark Hedgehog Sonic.EXE Sora Glory (Paradox) Starlight the Cat Sync the Basilisk T The Tails Doll Tyeler Glory (Paradox) V Vector the Crocodile (Paradox) Venice the Mink Prime/XYL characters who have visited the Paradox A Antoine d'Coolette Argyle Crocodile J Jacques d'Coolette Julie-Su Edmundson the Echidna K Knuckles Edmundson the Echidna L Lara-Su Edmundson the Echidna S Skye Prower Sonic the Hedgehog M Melody Prower Miles "Tails" Prower Mina Prower R Raiden Glory V Vector the Crocodile Geographical Locations For more information on a specific country, visit the capital city page of that country, Kingdom of Acorn Mobotropolis (Capital) Metropolis Acropolis Station Square Echidnaopolis Megopolis The Glory Empire City of Glory (Capital) Furville (part of empire post 3268) Albion (part of empire post 3294) Knothole (part of empire post 3300) Angel Island (part of empire post 3302) Soleanna Empire Central Square (Capital) Territory of Downunda Territory of Soumerica Planet Eskiro Blackwood Organizations Chronos Freedom Fighters (Kronos) Bureau of Human Supremacy (B.H.S.) HELIX Corporation Polluxites Technologies Stopwatch™ Prima Pocket PC Duetros PC Castor Microsoft™ Lumia 635 Windows 10 Krinttech™ Desktop 100 Series PC Server 200 Series PC Pro Stick (Hologram) Pro Stick (Mental Projection) Magnetic "M" Trams Private Organizations Universities and Colleges Mobotropolis Royal University (MRU) Museums Acropolis Historical Foundation Technology Stopwatch Computer Krinttech of Mobius Chain Restaurants Blue Fort Burgers Rock-Out Dive In Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse